


Raihan LIKES Dragons

by Redawilo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Fantasy AU, M/M, Top!Leon, bottom!Raihan, dragon!Leon, knight!Raihan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: Raihan has been obsessed with dragons since he was a little boy. All of his friends and acquaintances know he has dragons on the brain at all times. He's heard all the tales, seen all of the drawings and paintings. It's what drove him to become a knight! After all, it was always knights in the stories who got to meet dragons.AKA it's Leon's turn to be the dragon and for Raihan to be the fucking scaly that he truly is.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought of this months ago, finally got around to writing it. That's all I have to say that I haven't said already.

_It was stupid,_ they all said. _You’ll be killed and eaten! Or worse, eaten alive!_

That was how everybody reacted whenever Raihan told them the reason he had decided to become a knight. He’d had the same answer ever since he was but a prepubescent boy, yet still nobody ever took him seriously. But Raihan couldn’t be more serious.

He desperately wanted to meet a dragon.

As a child he’d heard stories of the great winged fire-breathing beasts. How they’d raze entire cities to the ground in a day, leaving nothing but ashes and charred remains in their wake. He’d heard that they would build their homes high upon the mountains or deep within the forests. He’d seen drawings and paintings of them attacking villages, listened to the stories of those who would come into town claiming to have survived an attack. And he wanted to know more. Hear more. See more. He was obsessed. And that obsession inevitably turned into the desire to meet one face-to-face for himself.

Among the myriad of things had heard growing up, he learned that knights were often the stars of the tales where a dragon was seen and fought and slain. Naturally, this meant the best way to achieve his dream was to become a knight himself.

And so he took up a stick and began to train. And in time that stick became an old sword, and eventually, he went to the capital of Wyndon in order to enlist as a knight-in-training. It took him years of study, but eventually he had earned the title he so desired, and along with it he had gained the love and adoration of his countrymen and women. His cheerful demeanor, handsome face, and charming smile were well-known to win over even the most cold-hearted of brutes and the meanest of ladies. But with his newfound title came drawbacks. Namely in that he was presented with far less opportunities to battle dragons than he had been lead to believe as a boy. Most of his duties involved entertaining nobles and settling disputes throughout the kingdom as a common guard or law officer. What made it worse still was that after enlisting he no longer had the time to listen to the prattlings of the common folk and their stories of dragons.

And yet, he remained determined.

While stationed in his hometown of Hammerlocke one month he caught an unusual whisper. There had been talk of a village far to the south called Wedgehurst being attacked by a dragon! News was slow to reach his ears, and it drove him half-mad waiting for it. But all of his friends were well aware of his obsession and, despite their not understanding it, made certain to pass along anything they heard.

Eventually the picture was painted in full: a dragon had _not_ attacked Wedgehurst, but had been spotted nearby it. News had also come from Postwick, an even smaller settlement just a bit further south still than Wedgehurst, that the dragon had taken up residence in the weald and would come out at night or in the early mornings to prey on the villages’ livestock. Excited, Raihan was the first to offer himself up when the task of scouting the weald came up. His peers knew him to be dragon-crazed, so it came as no surprise to them, and they unanimously let him sacrifice himself in the name of confirming the rumors. His friends _did_ try to caution him, but even they knew it was a futile effort to try and talk him out of it.

And so, bright and early, Raihan mounted his armored steed and set out from Hammerlocke for the south. His trek had him pass through untouched wilds, past the city of Motostoke, through yet more wilds, and finally, after at least two weeks of travel, he arrived at the sleepy little village known as Wedgehurst. The residents there were quick to greet him, having gotten word that a knight appointed by Wyndon would come to investigate their dragon situation. They were even more excited to find that the one who had come to help them was none other than the kingdom’s most charming knight himself. And then it was as if all of his years of not getting to hear tales of dragons was being made up for all at once. No matter whom he talked to, young or old, man or woman, farmhand or wealthy merchant, they all had the same story of a dragon being spotted in the pastures that the sheep roamed. And inevitably he was pointed further still to Postwick.

Raihan reached the settlement in a day, and was pleased to gain a similar welcoming. The residents of Postwick put him and his armored steed up for the night. They told him that the dragon had been spotted many times going into and coming out of the weald just to Postwick’s west. The road leading into the weald had been long since closed off, as there had been countless incidents of children and adults alike going in and getting lost, never to come out again. As such, nobody had been allowed into the weald in a hundred years or more.

Knowing better than to head into such treacherous territory without a plan, Raihan bided his time. He waited in Postwick, watching the weald and monitoring the weather. He’d heard that dragons could, at times, disrupt weather patterns so as to hide themselves. Kicking up sandstorms, causing sudden downpours, bringing on harsh sunlight, or even just strong winds. As such, meteorology had become something of a hobby of Raihan’s. He’d say that he had never expected to actually get to use it for its intended purpose, but that would be a lie.

Finally, it happened.

Dark and early one morning as Raihan had been sitting on the roof of the wealthiest villager’s home (as Postwick was too small to have even an inn or a mayor), a sudden breeze hit him in the face from the weald. He gazed intently into the darkness of the morning and there, over the trees, came…something. He squinted his eyes and watched as what looked like a dark beast rose just above the trees, but only for a moment, before dipping back down. He waited, holding his breath. What must have been ten minutes passed and finally he spotted it again. Only this time it came fully out of the trees and flew high into the air. Feeling his heart beat out of his chest, Raihan watched as it did a loop in the air before flying out over the pastures as it had been reported to do so many times.

Leaping to his feet, Raihan raced to form a plan of action.

In two days he’d had it all figured out. The location the dragon had come from in the weald was deep, but Raihan trusted his sense of direction. The villagers graciously provided him with food and other supplies, and he’d given them instructions to send word of his failure if he did not return within a week’s time. He mounted his armored steed again and, just before dawn, made his way to the weald.

The gate standing in the road and the wall it was attached to was old; the wood rotting away to nothing, the metal rusted over, and the stone crumbling. Still, it proved quite the obstacle and between it and the stories of those getting lost it was no wonder anyone had ever gone in in so very long. Dismounting, Raihan took a moment to gather his things and to tell his steed to return to Postwick and wait for him.

After watching it leave him, Raihan drew in a deep breath and climbed over the barricade.

*****

The weald was a lot darker than Raihan had been lead to believe. Sure, he had been told that sunlight could barely penetrate the dense canopy of leaves, but none of them had mentioned the _fog_. It was thick and otherworldly purple in his lantern light. Still he braved on, heading deeper and deeper within and for the location he had seen the dragon emerge from. There was no way to know for certain that the dragon had emerged from near whence it resided, but Raihan thought it the best lead he had.

His plan was to find the dragon’s lair while it was away and then lie in wait to ambush it. If he could not succeed in this, then he would creep up on it nonetheless.

The sun rose higher into the sky, and in time Raihan began to fret that he had gotten lost. The long, unruly grass covering the ground and the tall trees all blended together and were starting to look the same. What’s more, he hadn’t seen anything like a rock or a log to serve as a landmark in quite some time. A chill ran down his spine imagining meeting his fate not to a dragon, but to the elements or another predator residing in the weald.

But luck was on his side. For the fog suddenly lifted and Raihan was met with a sight that he was certain had come to life out of a painting! There in a clearing was clear pond decorated with moss-covered rocks and a broken decorative arch. An emblem of a rose hung from the arch, a symbol Raihan recognized as an ancient version of the royal family’s. A circular stone platform lied just beyond the arch and overlooked the pond. Raihan curiously approached it.

There were sure signs of life on the platform; a heap of ashes, a set of damp clothes drying in the sunlight, and a littering of bones and fruit pits and seeds. Also interestingly there appeared to be a hairbrush. If Raihan didn’t know any better, he would have assumed a _person_ had been living there, not a dragon…

Remembering his whole plan, Raihan quickly began looking for a place to hide. He settled on laying on the cool earth behind some brush off to the side of the pond and platform. And then, he waited.

Hours passed and he began to feel restless and bored. Despite his discipline he had never been good at sitting still. And so he lied on his stomach and read one of the many history books that could be found in Hammerlocke’s vaults and libraries. He had read this one in particular a number of times, but the familiarity of it soothed his nerves and allowed him to pass the time without doing anything that could give away his presence.

And then he felt it.

A rush of cold air blowing in from above.

Raihan swiftly hid away his book and took extra cover within the brush, watching the sky of the clearing. The sound of wingbeats met him as a striking vision lowered itself into his view.

Purple….

He hadn’t been expecting a dragon to have such deeply red scales and a _mane_ of purple hair upon its head. The beast landed on the stone platform and stretched all six of its limbs before turning to the pond. It sat on his haunches and leaned down to drink the cool water, completely unaware to the man watching it in awe.

The dragon was a lot smaller than Raihan had been expecting. Granted he was over six and a half feet tall himself, but the stories he’d heard said that dragons were ten or twenty or fifty feet or more in height! He suspected this one was only six... But he had also never heard of a dragon having a mane. Perhaps this one was a rare breed? If that was the case, then Raihan felt himself even luckier!

Heart hammering in his chest, Raihan silently cast aside his swords and the rest of his belongings before emerging from the brush. The dragon heard him and whipped around to face the one intruding on its space. The blue eyes of the man met the piercing gold of the beast and Raihan was absolutely breath-taken. Slowly, he raised his hands in surrender and took a few measured steps towards the maned dragon.

“I know dragons are intelligent…” he spoke carefully. “I am not here to fight you.” It watched him anxiously; the bulky muscles beneath its ruby scales taut and ready to take flight at a moment’s notice. “In fact, I am here for a _very_ different reason…” The dragon stepped back half an inch, wary of this intruder and his bizarre approach. “I want you to fuck me.”

 _What_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The number of times I shouted "FUCKING SCALY" to my friends while writing this is too damn high. I even altered my favorite meme (the one of [the seal shouting GAAAAAY](https://i.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/facebook/000/008/910/IF0yE_copy.jpg)) to read it instead.
> 
> I marked this as having 3 chapters as I can't imagine it being too long, but I haven't quite finished writing it yet. The second chapter _is_ written, though. So I have no doubts that I'll complete this fic in a timely manner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out the dragon Raihan found is full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I said I had this chapter finished at the end of the last one? Well I added like 500 more words onto it before working on the third. X'D So that was fun.

The dragon stared at him, eyes wide with disbelief. The pounding of Raihan’s heart hadn’t subsided, and in fact his admission had made it feel like it was hard to breathe. The two stared at each other for a long minute, neither moving, until, finally,

“W-what…?”

The dragon had spoken. It was barely a squeak and it took a second for Raihan to register that it had even been a word. But hearing it gave him a surge of hope.

“Oh good, you do understand human speech.” Raihan tried to laugh it off. “I was beginning to think the rumors were all lies.”

Another moment of silence as the two did nothing more than stare at one another. The dragon shifted and suddenly sat back on its haunches. It flinched, awkwardly, and then began to laugh. Really laugh. Loudly and strangely human, to the point where Raihan was certain that he could see tears in its eyes. Somehow seeing such a great beast cracking up over something he didn’t understand both worried him and made him relax just a little at the same time.

“What’s wrong…?” he asked, trying not to laugh himself at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“You! That’s what’s wrong!” the dragon exclaimed between giggles, it’s voice unmistakably masculine. “You come in here to the Slumbering Weald where no man, woman, or child has been in a hundred years, sneak up on me, _a dragon_ , and then ask me to sleep with you! Are you mad?!”

Well it wasn’t like Raihan had never been asked that before about his dragon-obsession. It just so happened that this had been the first time that he had ever voiced the full extent of it to another living creature…

“I might be.” Raihan admitted. “But if I am then so be it! Ever since I was just a lad entering puberty I’ve wanted to be fucked by a dragon. I’ve lived my whole life just to meet one, and here I am now, a knight on a mission to locate the dragon that’s been terrorizing Wedgehurst and Postwick. I may as well take advantage of the situation, no?”

“ _Just_ to locate me…?” the dragon asked quizzically and cautiously.

Raihan grinned, flashing the sharp canines that made men and women alike swoon when he smiled their way. “I haven’t been given any orders to kill you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

The dragon hesitated. “But you could send others here to kill me after you’ve left.”

“I could tell them I didn’t find anything.”

“You may be the scout, but that is not going to stop the rumors of a dragon. Your superiors will send more men to find me and kill me.”

“Then maybe you should stop terrorizing the villages…?”

“I haven’t been!” the dragon snapped angrily.

The sudden shift in the dragon’s tone caused Raihan to take a step back out of genuine fear. Another pause. The dragon sighed and hung its head.

“Forgive me… The world of man is a dangerous one to creatures just trying to mind their own business. I shall choose to trust you, and I will tell you my story if you will listen.” The knight took a second to look around before he decided to simply sit where he had been standing. “I was born here in the weald many years ago. I do not know who my parents were, but I was raised by a pair of old wolves. A sister and brother. I remained hidden from man, but would watch over their fields and livestock, keeping them safe from harm from the shadows. I left when I got older I left here to find my own place to live, though I have admittedly been wandering ever since. I only returned recently due to news of the wolves passing away.” The dragon turned its head to a pile of stones jutting out from the middle of the pond. “Their bones have been picked clean by the animals, and I have buried what remains there. I decided that, while I am here in my place of birth again, I would see how the world has changed. And so I have taken to visiting the pastures and the adorable sheep that the humans keep under the cover of darkness. I swear to you that I have brought no harm to the people that live nearby or the animals they keep or to any of their possessions.”

Raihan couldn’t help but quirk an eyebrow. “But you’ve been seen in the daylight a number of times.”

The dragon flinched. “I… Well… It’s shameful for me to admit but… I have never been good with directions. I get lost easily and then I can’t make it back here in time…”

The knight gawked. He’d met people who weren’t good at finding their way, but never one that couldn’t make their way to a forest that they should have been able to clearly _see_. Hearing a _dragon_ of all things tell him plainly that the reason it had been seen so many times was because it had been _lost_ …he couldn’t help it! It was Raihan’s turn to burst into laughter.

“Don’t laugh!” the dragon exclaimed, voice wrought with embarrassment.

“Sorry, sorry!” the knight screeched, his laughter not subsiding in the least. “But how could I _not!?_ I came here expecting to be slain by a menacing dragon the moment I propositioned it and yet here I am getting told by it that it can’t even tell east from west!”

Before that day Raihan hadn’t known that dragons could pout, but this one most definitely was. “I’m not an it, you know…” the dragon grumbled.

“Sorry, sorry. My bad. I take it you are a male?”

“I am. And you are a man, no doubt. Though I don’t believe I have ever seen one as big as you.”

“I get that a lot.” Raihan replied with a wink.

A little taken aback, the dragon cleared its throat and drew a deep breath. Before Raihan’s eyes the dragon’s form shifted, changing in structure and build in minute ways until the figure that stood before him looked less like that of a dragon and more like that of a man. But it wasn’t a man. It was…something caught halfway in between.

Ruby scales clung to his form, glittering in the sunlight over a strong, muscular body, limbs, and tail. They were thinner around his face, chest, and upper abdomen, revealing taut brown skin beneath. His wings had shrunken down some, and were folded neatly close to his back. Long purple hair grew from his head surrounding a short pair of horns, and a row of dark purple scaly bumps grew along his jawline in an odd imitation of a beard.

Wide eyes slowly drifted up and down the dragon’s new form, appreciating _every_ little detail that was now on display for him. Even not being able to spy a penis of any description couldn’t upset the knight. Visibly embarrassed, the dragon turned away from him and gathered up the dried clothing and hurriedly put them on. Raihan returned to his feet, dusting off his backside before approaching the dragon.

“What’s your name?”

The dragon jumped at how close Raihan had come and turned to face him, half-dressed and shirt only pulled onto his arms. “What?”

“Your name. I assume you have one…?”

“Oh. Right. Yes.” He finished getting the shirt on, struggling a bit to pull it over his wings. Raihan couldn’t help but notice that the back of the shirt had been torn up a bit to make room for them to hang out. “Leon…”

Raihan hadn’t quite heard him, as he was too busy inspecting the dragon’s unusual choice in clothing. It consisted of a tight-fitted shirt, leggings, and the smallest pair of shorts Raihan had ever seen. Oddly enough, the dragon’s wings gave off the illusion of a red mantle blanketing his back. It took the knight a moment to realize that he had been given the creature’s name. “Come again…?” he asked sheepishly.

The dragon smiled and offered him his hand. “My name is Leon.”

“Ah! Okay. Leon. Yeah.” Raihan quickly shook his hand, an involuntary shiver running down his spine at the feeling of soft and smooth scales against his palm. “I’m Raihan.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Raihan.” Leon said before raising the knight’s hand to his lips and kissing it gently.

Raihan felt his brain short-circuit at the action. He stared, disbelieving, at the dragon kissing his hand as if he was a delicate maiden. He could only imagine the scene they must have made: him, a giant of a man, a _knight_ , having his hand kissed by another man who was admittedly tall but still a whole head shorter than him. Oh and that shorter man was covered in scales and had wings and a tail.

And yet, Raihan could not find it in himself to hate the gesture. On the contrary, it gave him butterflies in his stomach and he was sure he was blushing.

“Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?” Leon asked him, concern written clear on his features. “I must admit I’m not too familiar with the, er, mating customs of humans. You do kiss the hand of the one you’re interested in, don’t you?”

The knight couldn’t help but snort out a laugh, but he grinned at Leon. “No, you’re doing just fine. I just hadn’t expected you to know even that much. I take it this means you’re interested in me…?”

Leon smirked up at him, golden eyes boring into blue. “I’m not opposed to the idea. I have to admit that you’re the most handsome human I have ever laid eyes on.” His eyes quickly glanced over Raihan’s body.

“And just how many humans have you seen up close and personal like this?”

“Are you trying to diminish the value of my compliment?”

“So you haven’t seen very many.”

“Just take the compliment.”

“Only if you’ll let me show you how humans _actually_ kiss.”

Leon’s tail swished, scraping against the stone of the platform just a little. “I would like that very much.”

Raihan cupped the dragon’s jaw, running his fingers and thumb over the “beard” of bumps, and leaned in. Leon eagerly met him halfway, their lips pressing together gently but firmly. It only lasted a brief moment, but Raihan couldn’t have been happier about it. He cracked his eyes open just before backing away and delighted in the dazed look he was given the moment Leon opened his eyes.

“And how was that?”

The dragon grinned. “Not too shabby.” His tail swished again. “I can see why you humans enjoy it.”

Despite the mood being good, Leon took a step back and found a spot to sit on his platform. He motioned for Raihan to have a seat as well. The knight pondered for a moment if he should get his belongings, and decided that it might be best.

“Pardon me a second…”

He hurried over to the brush where he had been lying in wait and gathered up all of his things. Leon watched him curiously as he carried everyone into the clearing and set it all beside the stone arch. He retrieved a warm blanket and brought it to the platform, where he set it down, folded, so that he could sit on it.

“Sorry. Stone isn’t exactly comfortable.” He offered by way of explanation.

Leon’s eyes hadn’t left the rest of his belongings. “Two swords…?”

Understanding why the dragon might be wary of seeing such things, Raihan was quick to explain. “They’re for protection, not for fighting you. Who knows if I would have run into bandits or predators that would see me as easy prey.”

“But two of them?” finally Leon looked back at him.

It clicked. Leon wasn’t apprehensive because they were swords, but was confused by the number of them. Well, that was certainly easy enough to explain.

“I dual wield them. I am one of few knights in the kingdom who can, and I am regarded as the best at doing so in all the land.”

“You certainly are boastful.”

“I know where I stand.” Raihan smirked.

“I like that.” Leon admitted.

Raihan unconsciously shifted closer to the beast. As he did a thought occurred to him and he spoke seriously. “If I may change the subject, you’ve said you came back here to bury your foster parents’ remains and to see the sheep. But you being here and especially showing yourself is causing the villagers great discomfort. Is there any chance that you will be leaving soon?”

The dragon stared at him for a long moment before sighing. “Yes. I suppose I _have_ overstayed my welcome. I cannot blame anyone but myself for that.” He shifted in his spot. “I was already thinking I should head north soon. Although if I’m honest I don’t know where I am going to end up. I’m lucky I was able to find my way back here recently…” A moment passed before Leon looked at him again and asked, “You say you’ve always been interested in dragons. But judging by what you’ve said you’ve never met one before me. So? Am I all that you’ve ever imagined?”

Raihan snickered. “Hardly.” At Leon’s frown, he went on, “You’re a lot smaller than the stories, for one thing.” He blinked. “Wait, you’re not a child, are you?”

Leon couldn’t help but laugh at the accusation. “I am not! I don’t know much about my kind, but I don’t believe we get very big. Anything else ‘wrong’ with me?”

“I didn’t know dragons had manes.”

“Some do. Although most prefer to shave their heads. Hair can cause drag in the air, and it’s awful hard to take care of.”

“So you’re vain.”

Leon laughed again. “I happen to like mine, yes. And I go to great lengths to keep it looking nice. It…reminds me of my parents, in a way.”

Raihan nodded, understanding not to press that issue further. Not that he needed any other explanation. “Then…about your ability to change shape…”

“That’s a little more complicated. A long time ago I wished to blend in with humans. I focused my magic day after day, and eventually I was able to take this shape you see before you. It may not look like much, but this isn’t something many dragons can do at all.”

“Now who’s boastful?”

“I know where I stand.” Leon teased, earning a chuckle from the knight. “I haven’t been able to change myself further, so I haven’t been able to visit human settlements the way I’d have liked. But I’ve kept myself in practice just because I felt it might be worth doing. One never knows when a handsome human would come along looking to be mated with.”

Raihan felt himself shiver again. “You’re starting to sound as if you have some sort of human fetish.”

“More like a curiosity. No matter how much I watch them from afar, I feel as if I don’t fully understand them. Not to mention humans are so very secretive of the more intimate aspects of their lives."

“Hm, well I for one certainly can’t judge you.”

Leon leaned in closer to him, eyes half-lidded. “No you cannot…”

Goosebumps rose over the knight’s skin. No amount of men and women alike in his bed could have prepared him for this; having a living, breathing, actual dragon come onto him. It felt so very…different. An object of his lusts was sitting right in front of him, showing clear interest, and all Raihan could do was suck in a breath and tremble. A clawed hand slid delicately over his again as Leon continued to slowly invade his personal space.

“Now, if you are done changing the subject and distracting us, I’d like to know more about this kissing business…”

And who was Raihan to deny Leon any further? Taking the dragon by his hips the knight pulled him up and onto him until Leon was straddling his lap. Having had a taste already, Leon went ahead and brought their lips together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you all probably thought Raihan was the horny one in this fic... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Third chapter is written btw~ I'll be editing it soon, so expect the final chapter in a couple of days!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a happy surprise that Leon is as eager as he is to fulfill Raihan's lifelong wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, too, got some extra work put into it after I had "finished" it. But not nearly as much as the last one.
> 
> But none of you really care about that, so instead I'll just say "Enjoy!" and let you get to reading. =3

The week’s time Raihan had given the villagers was less about how long he thought it might take for him to find the dragon and return and more about how long he thought it might take to earn its trust. To prove that he was indeed not going to draw his swords upon it. He thought that if he played his cards right he might be able to bring the dragon home with him, offer it a better place to live where it wouldn’t have to steal for food and live in danger of humans trying to kill it. And then later, perhaps months later, he might be able to convince it to give him a good shagging as thanks.

Having the dragon already on his lap, kissing him, and promising more before the day was even up? He had only imagined it in his wildest dreams!

Those clawed hands stroked his jawline tenderly, creeped around his ears, and buried their fingers into his hair. The dragging of sharp claws over his skin sent a thrill through Raihan’s being. His own hands slipped just beneath the dragon’s shirt and reveled in the feeling of scales beneath them as they explored Leon’s sides. The skin of the dragon’s stomach was smooth and soft, warm to the touch. It flowed seamlessly into the hard scales that coated his back.

Leon broke the kiss first and the two of them breathed a slow, shared breath. “I’m really understanding why humans enjoy doing this.”

“There’s more where that came from.” Raihan purred.

“Is there?”

“Mhmmm…” Raihan pulled him closer still and locked their lips together again. He licked at the seam of Leon’s lips and the dragon curiously took the hint and parted them. Raihan groaned at the first swipe of his tongue into Leon’s mouth. He found the taste almost coppery, yet heady. It was delicious in an odd way. And then there were the teeth; countless little fangs that threatened to slice him open at the lightest touch. A chill ran down his spine from excitement. Just the thought of those fangs piercing into his flesh, holding him tightly in place while Leon-

He groaned again.

“Are you okay?” Leon asked in confusion, pulling away again.

“Oh I am _very_ okay.”

“You sounded like you were growling at me.”

“Humans don’t growl. Or rather, we don’t always do it for the same reasons as animals.”

“If you say so…” Leon shifted in Raihan’s lap. “By the way, I liked _that_ just now a lot.”

“I’m glad. Because I would love to do it some more.”

“By all means, go right ahead.”

Raihan’s tongue found its way back into Leon’s mouth, exploring the cavern there. With some hesitancy and a lot of curiosity, Leon began to mimic the knight’s movements with his own tongue. The dragon’s tongue was, to Raihan’s delight, forked. He couldn’t help but try to feel it better with his own, much to Leon’s amusement. The knight continued to lead the way, adjusting the angle every so often, occasionally peppering little kisses to Leon’s lips, and growing steadily rougher.

At some point Raihan’s hands must have acted on their own, because he did not remember hiking Leon’s shirt all the way up to his collarbones. They parted their furious kiss to catch their breaths and Raihan noticed that the dragon’s entire chest was on display. With a breathless whine he brought his hands up and cupped both of Leon’s meaty pecs.

“Oh Arceus and all that is holy…” he breathed, giving the large muscles a good squeeze. “How and why is your chest so huge?”

Leon blinked at him, confused. “Is it really that big…?” He looked down at himself.

“I’ve _rarely_ seen men with your build have chests as large as yours.”

“Should I work on changing that? I cannot make myself more human, but perhaps I could shrink it a touch?”

“NO!” The dragon couldn’t help but jump at the knight’s sudden shouting. “Do not, under any circumstances, try to change these.” He gave Leon’s chest a squeeze.

The seriousness of Raihan’s tone threw Leon for a loop, but he decided to drop the subject there. Instead he brought his hands down from Raihan’s hair and snaked them under the knight’s shirt.

“I think it’s only fair if I get to inspect you as well.” He said with a grin.

Raihan flushed again. Just how many times was this dragon going to do that to him? And furthermore why did he feel so flustered by any of this? It wasn’t as if Raihan was a virgin! Ignoring the shakiness of his hands, the knight pulled off his shirt, exposing himself in part to the curious beast sat upon him.

Leon’s hands roamed over his abs, strong and covered by a healthy layer of fat. He kept his claws clear as they wandered upwards, mapping out Raihan’s chest and collarbones before sliding down the lengths of his arms in order to gently take his hands. The knight barely was able to contain the shudder that wanted to course throughout his body at the touch. Such soft scales…

“Humans really are beautiful creatures…” Leon murmured.

“Well then aren’t we the lucky ones? To have found perhaps the only creature whose fetishes align like they do.”

“Are you saying our meeting was fate, dear knight?”

Raihan gave a lopsided grin and a shrug. “Who knows?”

“Then let us continue. Perhaps we’ll find out if we do.”

Leon brought their lips together, tongues seeking each other out at the meeting. Raihan groaned into the dragon’s mouth again. One of Leon’s hands laid flat upon the knight’s chest and pressed firmly. Raihan took the hint and laid back, Leon following the motion until they were lying on top of one another.

“Do you not have dragon blood in you?” Leon asked when they next parted. “Or are fangs something that humans have now?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m just a freak.” Raihan replied, unashamedly grabbing Leon’s ass with both hands. “But now that you mention it, could you imagine what our kids would look like?”

The dragon nipped lightly at the knight’s throat, causing him to choke back a whine. “I hate to inform you of this, but dragons cannot breed with members of the same sex.”

“I assumed that to be the case. Doesn’t mean you can’t imagine it.”

“I prefer _not_ to think of children when I am being intimate with someone.”

The knight shrugged. “Fair enough.”

Leon went about peppering Raihan’s neck, shoulders, and chest with kisses and bites. They started out experimental, but the pleasured sounds that the knight made with nearly each one encouraged Leon further. In fact, the dragon found that the harsher he was the more Raihan appeared to be enjoying himself. It wasn’t long until the man’s torso was absolutely covered in bite marks of varying sorts.

He only stopped when he felt Raihan tugging at his shorts and leggings.

“I want to see you.” Raihan told him breathlessly.

Leon responded with a chuckle and rocked his hips forward, grinding himself against the tent in Raihan’s own trousers. “To be honest, I am curious to see you as well.”

“You’ll have to get off of me.”

The dragon got to his feet and began ridding himself of the rest of his clothing. Raihan watched him in awe. Sure he had seen Leon nude just earlier, but now he was closer and permitted to get an even better look. The lack of a penis was starting to worry him a little, but he chose not to voice it. Instead he let his eyes roam over the dragon’s strong legs, particularly his thighs, and admired the ruby scales covering them. Although it had been his dream to be fucked by a dragon, he couldn’t help but wonder in the moment what it would be like to feel those scaled legs wrapped tightly around his bare hips as he thrust deep inside of the dragon.

It might have been too much to hope that, perhaps, one day he might be allowed to find out. Yet hope he still did…

“It is your turn, Raihan.” Leon purred, smirking at the obvious way that the knight had been eyeing him up.

There had been times where Raihan would have winked and made a show of stripping off his pants for his partner. But for some reason with Leon all he could think was that he could not get them off fast enough! He fumbled more than he would have liked, his pants catching on every part of him they possibly could have. It was a mildly embarrassing feeling, as he couldn’t help but think he must have looked like a toddler struggling to get out of its clothing against his mother’s wishes. But after a few moments he laid bare before Leon, his cock still as hard as it had been when the dragon had been grinding against it.

Just as Raihan had done before, Leon’s eyes raked over his exposed body. Golden eyes paid particular curious attention to his erection, making him shiver and his cock jumped just a little under the scrutiny.

“Is that why humans wear clothes…” Leon muttered to himself as he knelt down between Raihan’s legs. He gingerly touched the tip with a finger and Raihan sucked in a breath. “So exposed… Is it always like this?”

“Well… Sort of. It certainly doesn’t ever hide.”

Leon smirked and ran the smooth top surface of his claw up and down the length of it. “You must be feeling awfully vulnerable, then. I could try to eat you right now and you’d have no way of defending yourself...”

That certainly had Raihan shuddering and groaning. He had always thought that dying to a dragon’s hands wouldn’t be the worst way to go. But he had never imagined that thought could be so…exhilarating! He was beginning to understand why his friends thought he was mental. He watched in a mixture of horror and excitement as Leon leaned down and dragged his forked tongue up the length of his dick. Much to his relief, when the dragon opened his mouth to bite down it was only to the inside of his thigh. Raihan whined at the pain, spreading his legs further open so that Leon could continue marking him up as he pleased.

Eventually Leon sat up and laid his hands out upon Raihan’s belly. Those hands slid up the length of his body as the dragon leaned in for another round of kisses. Raihan pulled him down, laid the dragon out on top of him. The knight ran his hands down over Leon’s back, around and along his wings, and down to his backside once more. His hands fondled and kneaded the toned globes and the base of Leon’s strong tail.

“I almost feel foolish asking this, but I can’t imagine it would feel good for me to simply go inside of you as-is.” Leon stated. “You seem like you’ve prepared yourself for this. Do you know of some way to do it easier?”

Raihan flashed him a grin. “I do! In my pack is a jar with a special cream inside of it. Here, I’ll show you.”

Leon sat up and the knight scurried over to his belongings. He rummaged around for a few seconds before he found what he had been after. He returned to the stone platform and moved the blanket that had been under his butt to act as pillow for his head instead. He presented the shallow little jar to Leon, who took it and opened it up curiously.

“Spread that on yourself and you’ll slide right in. Trust me.”

The dragon dipped a claw into the half-used up container. He ran the pad of a finger over the nail and marveled at the slick substance that coated it.

“You humans sure are clever creatures, I’ll give you that. You come up with all sorts of solutions for your anatomical deficiencies. Even for things like this…” Leon set the little jar aside and took one of Raihan’s hands in his. “Now I’m curious; what do you know of dragon anatomy?” He placed the knight’s hand against his stomach. “Can you find my cock?”

The knight’s eyes widened a fraction, but he grinned. Truth be told he may have been worried that Leon didn’t possess one somehow, but he _did_ know a thing or two about snakes and lizards and the like. Now that he had been told that there was one to find Raihan was certain that he had an idea about how to locate Leon’s hiding appendage. He slid his hand a bit further down until it would be touching the genitals of a human. A set of long, horizontal, scaly plates that were lighter in color to the rest of the scales on his body covered Leon’s lower abdomen. The dragon fidgeted ever so slightly as Raihan’s fingertips stopped between two of them and rubbed ever so slightly. Being careful not to hurt Leon, he pressed his fingertips between the scales and continued to lightly massage the skin there. The dragon shivered as he watched Raihan’s hand with interest. It didn’t take more than a few strokes for the knight’s sought-after cock to emerge from its place of hiding.

Raihan took a moment to take it in visually. Long, slender, pink, and slick in his hand. A number of bumps and ridges covered it, giving it a texture that made the knight’s mouth water. Above him Leon groaned and rocked his hips and cock forward in Raihan’s light grasp.

“I’m impressed…” the dragon breathed. “Not only did you find it, you’ve made me growl the way you have been. Humans, no, _you_ really are something else.”

Raihan found it in himself to wink again. “I do my best.”

Leon stole another kiss from him. “Then I suppose I ought to do mine.”

The dragon gathered some of the slick substance from the jar and carefully coated his cock with it. He hummed with interest at the feeling of it on him, but made no comment of it. Raihan bent his knees and spread his legs, presenting his hole for Leon. The dragon grasped his thighs and aligned himself. Then, with a slow but fluid motion, pressed all of the way inside.

Raihan gasped sharply.

“Sorry! Are you alright!?” Leon asked, clearly panicked.

“I’m okay.” The knight replied after taking a deep breath. “I was only surprised. You feel quite a bit different than a human.” He pulled the dragon in a bit closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Please, continue.”

Leon sat up again, hands still on Raihan’s thighs, and gave an experimental thrust. He tried a few more, but grumbled and stopped short. Before Raihan could question what was wrong, Leon slid out of him and sat back.

“Would it be possible for you to turn over? I’m…not used to this sort of position.” The dragon admitted.

Raihan smiled up at him. “Sure. I have to admit it’s not exactly comfortable doing it this way without being on a bed.” He rolled over onto his arms and knees and pressed his forehead onto his blanket.

Leon’s hands found his ass and kneaded at it curiously for a moment. But it wasn’t long before Raihan felt himself being spread open and for the dragon’s cock to be pushed back inside of him. Both of them moaned at the feeling. Leon draped himself over the knight’s body and began to thrust inside of him.

“I have to say… I think I like this more than being with other dragons.” Leon breathed hotly against the base of Raihan’s neck, making him shiver. “You don’t have a tail to work around.”

Raihan could only moan again. Leon set a rapid pace for them, one that Raihan was quick to match by rocking back into him. The two carried on that way for a minute or so, gasping and panting and thrusting against each other. Eventually the knight chuckled between gasps and brought a hand down to grasp himself with.

“I’d… I’d ask you…to do this… But I’ll be honest…I don’t want your claws on me like this.” Raihan admitted.

Too caught up in what he was doing, Leon questioned, “Like what?”

“Around my dick.”

“Oh…”

The knight turned his head over his shoulder, catching the smallest glimpse of a disappointed look on the dragon’s face. He offered him a gentle smile. “But…you could put your claws to other use…”

It took Leon a second to piece together what he could mean, but the dragon visibly perked up the instant he figured it out. The hands that he had kept wrapped carefully around Raihan’s ribcage moved. They cupped the knight’s pecs, smooth scales and fingers teasing at sensitive nipples. Pinpricks of claw tips dug into the meat of his chest and, before Raihan knew it, raked down his body, leaving long marks and the occasional bead of blood in their wake.

Raihan groaned deeper than he felt he ever had. His hips stuttered, throwing off his pacing. He couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when Leon next sunk his teeth into the junction of Raihan’s neck and shoulder. Not hard enough to do real damage, but enough to leave marks and draw out a single drop of blood. The feeling was all too much and Raihan found himself coming embarrassingly faster than he’d ever had.

He collapsed onto the ground, thankful there was some form of cushion against his face as Leon continued to pound into his quivering body. He rode out the effects of his orgasm, his cock painting the stone beneath him. Behind him Leon snarled and bit him again. Even through the post-orgasmic haze in his mind Raihan knew that the dragon was trying his hardest not to hurt him too badly. Using his clean hand the knight reached back and buried his fingers into Leon’s hair, nails lightly scraping against a horn in the process.

A few thrusts later and the dragon grunted, coming to an almost complete stop as he came deep inside of Raihan, filling him with his seed. His hips snapped a few more times, slow and almost leisurely, milking himself completely dry inside of his human partner.

Leon remained on top of Raihan a while longer, breathing deeply and coming down from his climax. Raihan stroked his hair gently and as best he could. Eventually the dragon slowly pulled out of him and they both fell upon the cool stone platform facing one another. Raihan’s hand found the dragon’s mane again, and Leon lazily turned his head to press a kiss to his palm, causing the knight to smile softly at him.

“Well…?” Leon asked at length. “Did I live up to your expectations, oh great knight?”

Raihan groaned happily. “Absolutely.”

At some point the two closed their eyes, simply relaxing and basking in the warmth of the sun and each other’s presence. Raihan wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he finally opened them again. He was pretty sure he hadn’t fallen asleep, but looking at Leon he couldn’t have been certain. The dragon was breathing softly and certainly looked to be sleeping. Slowly, carefully, so as not to disturb the beast too much, Raihan shuffled himself closer and brought their lips together again.

Leon’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at Raihan as if lovingly. The knight’s heart ached seeing the dragon so content. How could he not feel some sort of affection for the creature?

“Come back to Hammerlocke with me.”

The dragon blinked, alarmed, and sat upright. “Do what?”

Raihan propped himself up on his elbow. “I have to return to Hammerlocke to make my report of my findings here in the, what did you call it? Slumbering Weald? And you said you were going to be leaving soon anyway and heading north. Hammerlocke is to the north. At the very least I could take you that far. What’s more, if you’re with me then no one should be afraid of you. Not enough to report you, anyway.”

The sound Raihan made when Leon practically tackled him to the ground could best be described as a squawk. The dragon was giggling with mirth and smothered Raihan’s face with kisses.

“I will! I’ll go to Hammerlocke with you!” Leon cried out happily.

It was Raihan’s turn to laugh and hug Leon and kiss him. Only once they had settled down some did they realize it was a bit too late in the day to leave the weald. They decided to sleep there that night. Leon went hunting for them and returned with a couple of rabbits. Raihan cooked them up (after being surprised and delighted that Leon could in fact breathe fire. At least…enough to get a campfire started), and the pair traded stories of their lives while they ate. When night came Leon showed Raihan to a small bed of dried grass and leaves that he hadn’t noticed by the shore of the pond. Between the natural cushioning and Raihan’s bedding they made a comfortable little space for the two of them to curl up together.

*****

Morning came and two of them ate from the food that Raihan had brought with him. Leon had, at first, been wary of the dried meat. But after a single taste he was very much in love with it and the knight had to keep him from trying to eat the entire supply at once.

“You seem to know a little about this place.” Raihan said as they were gathering their things in preparation for leaving. “That rose in the arch, while ancient, is a mark of the Galar Royal Family’s. Do you have any idea what this spot could have been for?”

Leon pulled a cap over his head, one that covered his horns up surprisingly well. Not that it did much in the way of making him look less like a dragon in the grand scheme of things, but…

“My parents told me that humans considered it to be a sacred place. Believe it or not, but those old wolves were once regarded as deities. And…now that I think about it, perhaps they were. They were certainly _much_ older than any wolves should have been… Anyway, humans built this platform to come and bring them offerings or to worship them. But then, as nature does, the Slumbering Weald changed and became dangerous to humans. The wolves stayed, but the humans could no longer come in here. And in time, humans just stopped trying…” he paused before adding, “I suppose in time humans forgot all about this part of their own history.”

Raihan gazed at the pond for a long moment. “Well, I for one have never heard about that. But I believe you.” He turned his head to look at the rose again. “I think when I get back home I’ll do some research of my own. Hammerlocke has a lot of history hidden away in its many vaults. I’ll see if I can’t dig something up.”

Before they left, Leon bid his foster parents farewell and Raihan briefly paid his own respects to them. The pair then made their way back through the weald. It felt much less menacing with the dragon beside him, and Raihan was careful not to lead either of them astray. Just after noon the two of them were clear of the trees and climbed over the barricade in the road to Postwick.

“You know, Leon…” Raihan began as they made their way down the road. “Your fashion sense leaves something to be desired.”

The dragon huffed. “There’s only so much I could do when humans were afraid of me.”

The knight chuckled. “We’ll have to fix that. Hammerlocke has a nice array of clothing options. We’ll have to get you something nice before I present you to the guys in charge while I make my report. Wouldn’t want you to make a bad impression now, would we?”

Leon looked down at his clothing. “Can I at least keep the shorts? They’re quite comfortable.”

Raihan stopped long enough to run his fingers over Leon’s “beard” again and to plant a smooch to his lips. “ _Absolutely_. But, save them for when it’s just you and me. Alright?”

Leon smirked and gave him another kiss. “You sure did enjoy playing with my butt.”

“What can I say? You’ve got a great one.”

“I think I can save the shorts for our alone time…”

The knight linked hands with the dragon and the two resumed their walk to Postwick, the first stop in their long journey back to Hammerlocke, in order to retrieve Raihan’s trusty armored steed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do let me know what you thought of this fic! C= It's been on my mind for a few months now, as I said. And I'm certainly happy to finally have it written and out here in this little corner of the internet.


End file.
